


Blind Truth

by NervousAliceCurious



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Original Work
Genre: Butterflies, F/M, Memories, Music, Recovered Memories, Relationship Based On Lies, just a theory, on the outside looking in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 21:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: What if the heart still retained some of the previous owner's identity? All it would need is a metaphorical match to start the flame...





	Blind Truth

Yesterday, I heard a song on the radio.

 

 

It went something like this:

 

 

_I knew who you were from the start_

 

_I just hoped you'd prove me wrong_

 

_I could spend all year just letting down my guard_

 

_While you're stringing me along_

 

_Gave it our best shot but we just missed the mark_

 

_Sad to say, our love is gone_

 

 

It sounded really familiar.

 

 

_Said I wouldn't date for a while_

 

_Still I couldn't help but flirt_

 

_From the day I kissed your smile_

 

_I thought, "this is gonna hurt"_

 

 

But I couldn’t remember where I’d heard it before.

 

 

 

So I slept on it.

 

 

-

 

 

The next day:

 

 

_Told me you'd never been in love  
_

 

_Thought that I could be the exception  
_

 

_It was too much to ask of you  
_

 

_I guess I learned my lesson_

 

_I'm bracin' for impact, leave my heart intact_

 

_I wish you never came around_

 

_New situation with low expectations_

 

_You still manage to let me down_

 

 

That new couple on the block stepped out for a stroll.

 

The rumors told me it was an older man and his younger wife.

 

Nobody knew where they’d come from, or how long they were planning to stay.

 

 

They were obviously very much in love…

 

 

I could hear it in their voices every single time they slipped by my place.

 

 

_This is gonna hurt, this is gonna hurt (Gonna hurt)_

 

_Give it all we can, it'll never work (Never work)_

 

_This is gonna hurt, this is gonna hurt (Gonna hurt)_

 

_Give it all we can, it'll never work (Never work)_

 

 

Voices…

 

 

_Yeah_

 

_This is gonna hurt, this is gonna hurt (Gonna hurt)_

 

_Give it all we can, it'll never work (Never work)_

 

 

I spent forever trying to tape it.

 

For some reason, it wouldn’t play anymore.

 

 

But I got it from online, so it was fine.

 

 

-

 

 

The third day.

 

His tone was very suspicious when he saw my floppy disk.

 

 

He shut the door (politely) in my face.

 

 

_Beware of butterflies_

 

 

So I called her up instead.

 

 

_Butterflies, butterflies_

 

 

She thought I was crazy.

 

But after it was done-

 

 

 

Butterflies will break your heart

 

 

-

 

 

She straight-up cried.

 

 

-

 

 

I didn’t hear anything for a week.

 

 

Until the radio-man announced a 911 emergency.

 

 

 

Pattering feet.

 

Crackling fire.

 

 

_But if I, But if I_

 

_But if I knew from the start_

 

 

She ran away into the ashes.

 

 

_Why would I, why would I_

 

_Why would I give this a try?_

 

 

…Was he dead?

 

 

_Maybe I, maybe I_

 

_Maybe I like to hurt sometimes_

 

 

 

Wherever she is now…

 

At least Gabbie Hanna remembered herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Because the Vaudevillian deserved better.


End file.
